


Make It Up To Them

by Gemerald_City



Series: KageHina's Adventures in Sex [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, College, Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Start of something for Tobio and Shouyou, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemerald_City/pseuds/Gemerald_City
Summary: After winning their first volleyball tournament as college players, Kageyama and Hinata are invited over for a foursome by Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Kageyama wants to do it, but only if his boyfriend is on board.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: KageHina's Adventures in Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 314





	Make It Up To Them

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LM for reviewing and editing this with me. XOXO

The groan was the first sign that something was bothering Hinata. It was almost inaudible, but Kageyama had become so accustomed to the small sighs, moans, and grunts his boyfriend made anytime he was upset that his ears picked up on it immediately.

“We can say no, Hinata.” Kageyama kept his eyes on the page, copying the notes that Hinata had lent him from the last history lecture Kageyama had missed. Well, skipped would be more accurate. How in the hell was anyone expecting him to get up before dawn to go to a stupid history lecture the morning after winning his first volleyball tournament as a college player? Hinata, the ball of energy he always was, had offered to share his notes from the lecture and Kageyama had gladly accepted. They weren’t the most detailed notes he had ever seen, but at least they were legible.

“I didn’t say anything,” the reply had a halfhearted attempt at indignation, but it was clear that Hinata knew he had been caught. “Okay fine. It’s just that you seem really into the idea, and I want to be supportive. I’m just nervous.”

“When aren’t you nervous when it comes to them?” Kageyama said, continuing his task. He wasn’t sure he wanted to face this conversation yet. It had the potential to lead to disappointment for him or hurt feelings for Hinata and he didn’t want to deal with the fallout from either of those outcomes.

“Hey! That’s when we play them on the court. This is totally different.” Hinata sat up and jumped off the bed where he had been lying almost motionless since he had returned from the lecture. “This is… sex. I mean, what are they expecting?”

Kageyama dropped his pencil on top of the half-copied notes and turned to give his boyfriend one of his classic eye rolls. “I assume they want to fuck us, Hinata. But I didn’t want to ask that right after the match when other people could hear us. All I know is what you know. Iwaizumi asked us to have sex with them today to make up for beating them in the tournament while Oikawa stood there nodding like an idiot.”

“Do they even want me there or is this all about you?” The pain in Hinata’s voice was accentuated by the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His face was dropped towards the floor and his fists were clenched by his sides. “I don’t want to get in the way if they only want you, but I can’t stand the thought of you having sex with someone without me. Especially Oikawa.”

Kageyama moved swiftly to Hinata and wrapped him in a tight hug, tenderly kissing the top of his head. “I’m sure they want you too. They wouldn’t have asked us when we were together after the match if they didn’t want both of us. More importantly though, I don’t want to go if you’re not there with me. You know I have a lot of mixed feelings when it comes to Oikawa, but I still want to do this. I want us to do this. Together.” He lifted Hinata’s face so he could look him in the eye. “But if you don’t want to do it, we won’t go. I love you, Shouyou Hinata. Not Oikawa or Iwaizumi. You.” He leaned in to kiss Hinata’s cheek and then waited for the reply.

“Tobio, I… I love you too.” The tears that had formed a few moments earlier were starting to trickle down Hinata’s cheeks. “Okay. Yes. Let’s do it.”

Kageyama used his sleeve to wipe away his boyfriend’s tears and then pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. As their tongues darted back and forth Hinata’s hands began to run up and down his back, giving his ass a firm squeeze every few seconds. When they broke apart Hinata’s demeanor had changed completely. His eyes radiated the intense focus Kageyama had often seen at the end of their matches. His next sentence simultaneously knocked the air out of Kageyama’s lungs and made his cock harden.

“I’m going to fuck Tooru Oikawa.”

“I’m sure he’s hoping for it. The real challenge would be fucking Iwaizumi.” He shot Hinata one of his classic challenge expressions and found Hinata was already giving him one back.

“Should we bet on who can get it in Iwaizumi first?” Leave it to Hinata to make it into a bet.

“Hell yeah. Loser has to attend lectures AND give copies of their notes to the winner for a week.”

“Deal. You’re going down, Tobio. On Iwaizumi. While I fuck him.” Hinata wriggled out of Kageyama’s arms, grabbed his old Karasuno gym bag from under the bed, and started throwing clean underwear and shirts for both of them into it at a frenzied pace. “The sooner we get to their apartment, the sooner we can start!”

…

Kageyama’s first impression of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment was that it was much tidier than he was expecting. It looked like something out of a magazine, color coordinated and not a speck of dust anywhere.

“Can I get you guys something to drink? I’m afraid all we have is water or tea. Silly-kawa’s early morning quest to present the perfect looking home didn’t include a trip to the store to make sure we had beverage or snack options to offer guests.” Iwaizumi was already pulling cups down from the cupboard as he spoke.

Oikawa whirled around from the door where he had greeted Kageyama and Hinata. “Why are you always so mean to me? I simply wanted to show Tobio and Small Fry a happy home they can aspire to. After all Iwa, we have been together far longer than they have.” His hands snaked around the two younger boys waists as he squeezed himself between them and guided them past the entryway and into the apartment. “I bet there is so much we could teach them about life and _love_.”

Kageyama looked directly away from Oikawa, trying to act annoyed. The tent forming in his athletic shorts showing Oikawa just how determined his cock was to betray him.

“Oh come on Tobio, don’t pretend you’re not happy to be here. I’m not trying to imply you don’t love Hinata, but it’s been pretty obvious that you’ve had a crush on me since middle school. Today is finally your lucky day, you might as well let yourself enjoy it.”

Oikawa’s gaze was penetrating. Kageyama turned to meet his eyes and before his brain could register that he had one hand free it was down Oikawa’s shorts, fingers groping to get a hold of his former mentor’s cock.

“Oh are we jumping right into the sex?” Iwaizumi’s amused voice snapped Kageyama back to his senses. “Well if no one wants any water or tea I guess we can get started. The bedroom is this way. Come on Hinata, leave them to their years of lust. I’ll make sure you have a good time.” Iwaizumi gently pulled Hinata down the short hallway to the bedroom with one hand while unbuttoning his own shorts with the other. His shorts fell to the floor as he walked and he gracefully stepped out of them without breaking stride, showing off his muscular ass perfectly supported by an Aoba Johsai-colored jockstrap.

Kageyama was torn. While it was true that he had lusted after Oikawa for years, he wanted to keep Hinata close by to make sure he was having fun and feeling included. As Oikawa leaned in to kiss him Kageyama caught the smirk that Hinata threw back at him as he disappeared into the bedroom with the jockstrap clad Iwaizumi. The bet sprang to Kageyama’s mind and it took all of his volleyball-honed reflexes to keep himself from shoving Oikawa away and tearing after his boyfriend and their contested prize.

He parted his lips as Oikawa met them with his own allowing their tongues to meet, confident in his assessment that Iwaizumi would take things slow with Hinata. However, all thoughts of Iwaizumi faded into the back of his mind as he allowed Oikawa to take the lead. He had been wanting this for years and now that it was finally happening he wanted to savor every moment.

Kageyama wrapped his arms low around Oikawa’s waist as the older boy gently cupped his cheeks, peppering his mouth with kisses. A smile from Kageyama was all the opening Oikawa needed to dive in for a full kiss. Oikawa’s tongue darted in and out of Kageyama’s mouth, caressing his tongue with each entry. Kageyama had never seen this tender side of Oikawa before – their entire relationship being adversarial.

Oikawa’s hands dropped from his face and moved down his chest, finally ending with a grip on his hipbones. A firm tug at the hem of his shirt told Kageyama exactly what the older boy wanted. At a small moan from Oikawa their mouths broke apart just long enough for their shirts to come off and then their mouths came crashing back together.

Hands were everywhere between the two boys: caressing backs, squeezing butts, tracing abs, groping crotches, and pinching nipples. At the first moan from Kageyama, Oikawa broke their kiss and started sucking on his neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone and then to his nipple. Kageyama felt his cock jump as Oikawa’s lips bit down gently. The older boy hummed in satisfaction as his hand moved to Kageyama’s other nipple and began to gently rub it while his free hand pulled down Kageyama’s shorts and underwear.

Kageyama’s cock, already leaking a bit of precum, sprang free and flicked a droplet up toward his abs. Oikawa moved like a flash, snapping his head away from the nipple he had been enjoying and catching the droplet on his tongue before it could land on Kageyama’s skin.

“Mmmmm Tobio you taste amazing,” Oikawa purred, “and while I want to hear you moan my name, we would probably be more comfortable doing this in the bedroom with the others. Besides, I want to see exactly what Iwa and Small Fry are doing to each other.”

Oikawa stood up and pulled Kageyama to the bedroom, using the same fluid move to step out of his shorts that Iwaizumi had used earlier. Kageyama wondered how many times they had started sex in the entryway and moved to the bedroom if they were this smooth at removing their pants while walking. He made a mental note to practice it in private so he could surprise Hinata with it sometime.

When they crossed the threshold into the bedroom Oikawa dropped his hand, stepping over the jockstrap and all of Hinata’s clothes which were clearly discarded the moment they entered the bedroom. Iwaizumi was lying on the king sized bed on his back, head propped up on a pillow. Hinata was hovering over him, mouth furiously working on Iwaizumi’s cock while his legs straddled the older boy’s chest giving him full access to his hole. Iwaizumi pulled his tongue away from Hinata’s hole as the other two entered the room, choosing that moment to gently push one finger into Hinata while reaching his other hand around to slowly stroke his cock.

“Unghhh,” Hinata pulled off the cock and moaned loudly as Iwaizumi’s finger entered. He turned his head towards his boyfriend, eyes heavy with lust. “Come join me. Iwaizumi is big enough for us to suck together.”

Kageyama didn’t need to be told twice. Grabbing Oikawa by the shoulders, he spun the older boy around to face him and then gently shoved Oikawa onto the bed so he landed on his back. Kageyama climbed on top his former mentor so their cocks pressed against each other, leaning his face down as if to offer a kiss. At the last possible moment before their lips met Kageyama smirked and switched targets, wrapping his lips around Iwaizumi’s erection.

An intense feeling shot through Kageyama as Oikawa grabbed their cocks with one hand and began stroking them together. At the same time one of Hinata’s hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off of the cock he was sucking and into a sloppy kiss. Kageyama used one of his hands to stroke Iwaizumi, making sure he wasn’t completely abandoning his cock. The dual sensation of his own cock sliding against Oikawa’s while his tongue danced with Hinata’s made Kageyama leak even more precum.

Oikawa clearly noticed the new lubrication and slowly decreased the pace of his stroking. “Someone seems to be enjoying this quite a lot, eh Tobio? But I think it’s time we started to get you prepped like your boyfriend.”

Kageyama grunted an affirmative, not wanting to pull his mouth away from Hinata for even a second. Oikawa slipped out from underneath him and slid off the side of bed. Kageyama felt strong hands gently spread his ass cheeks and heard a hungry moan escape Oikawa’s lips. A warm tongue began licking around his hole, moving slightly deeper with each circle. Kageyama found himself moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth as Oikawa’s tongue slowly opened him up. Encouraged by the sounds he was making, Hinata began to moan back.

A gentle tearing sound snapped Kageyama out of his reverie. He pulled away from Hinata, looking around for the source.

“I thought that might get some attention. And,” Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed with both lust and humor as he tossed the condom packet onto the night stand, “I think Hinata is ready now.”

He gently pulled Hinata away from Kageyama with one hand while rolling the condom onto his cock with the other. “Grab the lube, Hinata. I don’t think I’m that much bigger than Kageyama, but I want to make sure you don’t get hurt.”

Hinata’s eyes lingered on Kageyama’s before he turned to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand, the look of determination on his face all too familiar. Kageyama smiled as Hinata turned away, thinking of how much it meant to him that Hinata was enjoying this.

It was clear that Hinata wanted to show off. He adjusted his body so that he was facing Iwaizumi with the older boy’s cock pushing against his ass. With a single fluid movement he popped the cap off the lube bottle and squeezed a large amount onto Iwaizumi’s cock. He gave it one quick pump with his free hand to make sure it was coated. Taking a deep breath, Hinata rocked backwards onto the large cock taking it to the hilt. His back arched and a cry of pure ecstasy reverberated throughout the bedroom.

“Holy…” Iwaizumi’s exclamation cut off. He took a few breaths to compose himself as he ran his hands up Hinata’s chest and started rubbing the redhead’s nipples. “Tooru, this is amazing. Hurry up.”

The tongue that had been working Kageyama’s hole pulled away. “What do you think, Tobio? Are you ready too?” The eagerness in Oikawa’s voice was obvious. Kageyama didn’t want to upset him, but he wasn’t sure that he could do what Hinata had just done.

“Uh. I don’t know. I don’t do this part often, and Hinata always starts really slow when he does fuck me.” Kageyama turned to watch Oikawa grab a condom and climb back onto the bed. “Sitting on your cock might be a bit too much. At least at first.”

“I don’t expect you to do what Small Fry did. That was a move that even I would think twice about.” Oikawa gave Hinata a look of equal parts awe and pride as he stretched out on the bed right next to Iwaizumi. “However, the nice thing with sitting on a cock is that you are in control of how much goes in.” His eyes flashed, “And we all know how much you like control.”

After so many years Oikawa clearly knew how to press his buttons. The twin desires to both control the situation and not let his boyfriend be better than him made up Kageyama’s mind.

“Okay. I can try it.”

“Don’t worry too much Kageyama. Oikawa has a nice cock, but it’s not as big as mine so you’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi smiled over at him while his hands began pinching Hinata’s nipples. “It’ll feel good before you know it. I’d tell you to ask your boyfriend, but I think he might have lost his ability to speak right now.”

The sight of Hinata’s eyes rolling back into his head, his tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips set Kageyama’s pulse racing. He wanted to get to that state, and he wanted Oikawa to be the one to put him there.

He waited for Oikawa to roll his condom on and apply what could only be described as an excessive amount of lube before straddling his hips. He grabbed the bottle of lube from Oikawa’s hand with a quiet “just in case I need more.”

Oikawa chuckled, causing his stomach to rise and gently brush against Kageyama’s balls. “Go at your own pace, Tobio. I promise it’ll feel good.”

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama set his teeth together and slowly pushed back onto Oikawa’s cock. He felt his ass clenching, not relaxing like it needed to. He pulled up a bit, keeping Oikawa’s cock against his ass, but relieving the pressure against his hole. He squeezed out some lube into his hand and reached behind his back, pumping Oikawa a few times to make extra sure there was enough.

Satisfied that lube wasn’t the issue, he tossed the bottle aside and leaned forward over Oikawa. His hands set on either side of Oikawa’s head, he looked into his former mentor’s eyes as he pushed back once more, willing his ass to give in. Oikawa stayed silent, maintaining the eye contact as Kageyama felt his expression change from determination to defeat, to finally shame.

“Tobio,” Hinata’s hoarse voice cut through his brain like a laser. “I know you want this. Let me help you.”

Hinata’s hand gently caressed Kageyama’s shoulder. Blue eyes met amber as Kageyama raised his head to look at his boyfriend, tears starting to form.

“Take a deep breath. Listen to my voice. You can do this.” The firm tenderness in Hinata’s voice put Kageyama in a trance. He couldn’t disobey Hinata even if he wanted to. “Okay. Exhale. Take another breath. Now slowly push back. Focus on my voice, don’t worry about anything else. I’m here.” Hinata began to lean toward him as he spoke.

Following Hinata’s encouragement, Kageyama took several deep breaths and slowly pushed his hips back onto Oikawa’s cock. He watched as Hinata’s face closed in on his. “That’s it, you can do this. One more breath. Are you ready?”

Hinata had been watching for the exact right moment. As soon as Kageyama’s ass started to spread Hinata pounced, slamming their mouths together in a hard kiss. The shock of the kiss took Kageyama completely off guard. He rocked back, his ass taking Oikawa’s cock completely.

The wave of pleasure hit him while he was still expecting pain. He pulled his mouth away from Hinata and cried out in shock.

“Tobio!” Equal parts concern and pride colored Oikawa’s voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama took several deep breaths to make sure no pain was coming. “I’m fine. I was expecting it to hurt, but it doesn’t. It feels really good.”

“I told you it would. Are you ready to move, or do you need a minute?”

“I can move.” Determination crept into Kageyama’s voice. Oikawa’s cock felt good just filling him, but he came here to get fucked. Now that he knew he could handle this position he was going to make the most of it.

He started to move up and down, his gentle bounces supported by Oikawa’s hands on his waist. He looked over at Hinata and noticed his boyfriend was doing the same on Iwaizumi. Kageyama gradually sped up his rhythm, matching his boyfriend’s pace. He reached a hand out and Hinata took it, giving his hand a squeeze.

Hinata tried to speak around the bouncing and his own small moans of pleasure. “I’m so… hah… proud of… ungh.. you. I… oooompf… love you… Tobio.”

“I… ah… love… gah… you too… Shouyou.”

The conversation ended there as Oikawa and Iwaizumi began to thrust their hips upward in rhythm, fucking their rivals deeper with each thrust and rendering them speechless. Kageyama tried to reach for his own cock several times to stroke it. Each time Oikawa would smack his hand away, finally giving him an explanation.

“I told you earlier that I want to taste you, Tobio. I’ll make sure your cock gets the attention it deserves .” He fucked into Kageyama harder and harder, moaning louder and louder. “Oh god, Iwa, I’m gonna cum!”

“Me too, Tooru. Together!” Iwaizumi gripped Hinata’s hips hard so the redhead wouldn’t be sent flying and twisted his body to kiss Oikawa as they came simultaneously.

Kageyama and Hinata gingerly climbed off their rivals as the older boys finished their kiss. Their eyes met and Kageyama could see that Hinata was also unsure of what to do next.

Iwaizumi grabbed both used condoms and tossed them into a trash can next to the bed. “Well Hinata I think Tooru has already staked a claim to sucking Kageyama off. What do you want to do to finish?”

“Can I fuck you?” The earnest hope in Hinata’s question drove all concern about their bet from Kageyama’s mind. He hoped Iwaizumi would say yes. How could anyone turn down Hinata when he asked like that?

“Of course,” Iwaizumi’s reply came quickly and easily. “That seems only fair.” He grabbed a condom off the nightstand, tore it open, and handed it to Hinata. As Hinata rolled it on Iwaizumi pulled his knees up to either side of his chest. “Just make sure you use that lube.”

Oikawa grabbed the lube and tossed it to Hinata. “Alright Tobio, let’s trade places. I want you on your back so you can watch Small Fry while you enjoy this.” Kageyama allowed Oikawa to sit up and then moved to take his former mentor’s position on his back, legs spread.

Oikawa scooped his arms under Kageyama’s thighs, pulling them up off the bed. He slowly slid his mouth down Kageyama’s cock, taking it all the way until Kageyama felt Oikawa’s nose gently nuzzling his pubes. Oikawa started to hum as he slowly moved his head up and down, tongue dragging along the bottom of Kageyama’s cock with each pass.

Kageyama closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Oikawa’s warm mouth enveloping his cock. He felt Iwaizumi twitch next to him, hearing older boy’s moan as Hinata’s cock entered him. He opened his eyes, wanting to watch his boyfriend fuck another man.

Hinata started slow, but quickly increased his pace. It didn’t take long for Oikawa to start increasing his pace as well, using his mouth to perfectly match the pace Hinata was setting with his hips. They maxed out at a pace that just short of brutal.

The sensation of Oikawa’s mouth combined with the sight of his boyfriend fucking Iwaizumi made Kageyama realize he couldn’t last much longer. He could see in the amber eyes that Hinata was close, even before he spoke.

“Ah! Kageyama, I’m about to cum. What about you?”

“I don’t think I can hold it any more. Go for it Hinata!”

Kageyama reached down to grab Oikawa’s head as he rode out his orgasm in the older boy’s mouth. At the same time he watched Hinata toss his head back in a silent open-mouthed scream to the ceiling as he came, the only moans coming from Iwaizumi as he climaxed a second time.

Sweaty and out of breath, Hinata pulled out of Iwaizumi and flopped down on the bed next to Kageyama. “That. Was. Incredible.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi chuckled as he climbed off the bed, wiping his second load off his stomach with a tissue. “You were pretty great too. Even better than the last Karasuno boys we had over.”

Kageyama sat up and stared. “What? I mean, who??”

“Dear old mom and dad,” Oikawa’s smirk was back. “Sugawara and Daichi. They’re pretty good in bed you know, so you should feel very proud that we think you’re better.”

Kageyama turned to see his own shock reflected in Hinata’s face.

“Oikawa and I are going to take a shower,” Iwaizumi said, opening the door to the bathroom. “You guys can shower after us.”

After the door to the bathroom closed Kageyama felt a gently poke in his ribs. “Hey, Kageyama. I won. I fucked Iwaizumi.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replied easily. “After that I feel like I won too though. And I don’t mind going to all the lectures for a week. It was worth it. Just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?” Hinata reached out and started idly rubbing Kageyama’s chest.

“If we do this again we won’t make a bet, we’ll just enjoy it.”

“That’s fine. As long as I get to add a condition as well.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “Oh? And what is your condition?”

“I get to pick the next couple.”

“That’s fair, as long as it’s not Daichi and Suga. I don’t think I could do that.” He didn’t even want to picture it.

Hinata pinched his nipple playfully, “Don’t worry I have someone who already said yes. And it’s not them.”

“What? Who is it?”

“Kenma and Kuroo.”

Kageyama stared at his boyfriend, dumbstruck. “We just decided to do this with Oikawa and Iwaizumi this morning. When did you ask them?”

“On the train ride over here. I assumed we would enjoy it so I wanted to get a jump on asking Kenma.” Hinata leaned in to kiss Kageyama before delivering his last little tidbit. “Oh and Kenma said your eyes are too intense you might have to wear a blindfold for part of the time.”

Kageyama wanted to punch his boyfriend, but once again his cock betrayed him with a twitch of excitement.

Hinata laughed as he snuggled into Kageyama’s side. “I love you, Tobio Kageyama.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this into a series with Kageyama and Hinata having threesomes and foursomes with many of their former rivals and teammates. The second fic has been started, but will be posted in several chapters a few weeks apart.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
